Minutes t'ill Christmas
by offkilt-err
Summary: A series of fluffy Christmas Marauders one shots.Disclaimer: I'm sadly not JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

December 24th 1977

11:56 pm

Remus Lupin felt like shite. The full moon was the next day and as he lay in bed, his stomach rolling, head pounding he thought James might not have been so off base a couple months ago when he had jokingly asked Remus about his 'time of the month', much to the amusement and bemusement of several of their history of magic classmates. Alice had actually snorted, earning her a reproving look from the ravenclaw prefect who sat studiously in the front row, but the whole altercation had -unsurprisingly -gone unnoticed by professor Binns who continued to prattle dully on about Welsh involvement in the creation of the statute of secrecy. In any case, he currently felt much as Lily had looked later that week when he found her curled up in an armchair by the common room fire.

 _"Lily? "He had said cautiously .Her emerald green eyes were glassy and unfocused as she stared blankly at the rain falling past the window._

 _Approaching her perch he reached out and covered her small hand gently with his._

 _"Remus" she breathed, startled, but a familiar tired smile appeared on her lips as she stretched her neck, turning her gaze upwards to look at the gangly werewolf who had braced himself on the back of her overstuffed wingchair._

 _"Hey". He leant down and wrapped his arms round her slim shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze. She nuzzled his hand like a small ginger kitten and Remus felt a warmth fill him that had nothing to do with the roaring common room fire and everything to do with a renewed appreciation of his friends, friends who showed him genuine affection, despite his condition and sometimes even because of it. Remus still sometimes struggled to believe that he had friends. These people loved him. And these people were real._

 _"Worse than normal?" he queried playfully. Lily groaned and slumped forward dramatically, head coming to rest on the open arithmancy book in her lap. He chuckled softly._

 _"Don't you laugh at me Remus Lupin!"_

 _"You" he declared "need less derivatives and more dessert! Give me five minutes" and with that he was gone._

 _True to his word, four minutes and fifty nine seconds later, Remus burst triumphantly through the portrait hole clutching a steaming- and rather large- picnic basket._

 _Easing herself out of her chair Lily crossed the common room, drawn by the tantalizing smells emerging from the basket, and reaching Remus, kissed him sweetly on the cheek._

 _"Remus Lupin you are a saint!" she declared. His pale green eyes danced with amusement. "How did you manage that?"_

 _"Oh we found the kitchens ages ago" he replied brushing off her praise. "Just tickle the pear in that big portrait of a fruit bowl down by the puff's common room and you're in"_

 _"And the elves?" she inquired curiously._

 _"They've come to like us well enough; you know Sirius, forever a flirt." Lily snorted. "They positively dote on him and James. 'The young masters need more feeding they do! 'he imitated in a squeaky falsetto "'They is being much too thin they is!' hence the obscene amount of biscuits" he finished, attempting to brandish the basket but unable to properly lift it above his waist due to its weighty load._

 _Three hours later found Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, Marlene and Mary cloistered in the girls dormitory –the marauders had figured out how to disable the staircase back in third year-chatting cheerily and munching on a barely depleted supply of biscuits. Lily was curled up under three duvets, smiling blissfully as James stroked her hair soothingly. The two were not officially 'together' but Remus was certain it wouldn't be long now despite Lily's fervent insistence that she 'only allowed Potter here because he's the reason the elves gave us so many sweets'. Sirius and Marlene were taking turns charming James' perpetually messy hair a variety of increasingly vibrant colours but the gryffindor chaser had yet to notice, too focused on the object of his affections to register their stifled sniggers. Remus and Mary had initially attempted to complete at that week's arithmancy problems, comparing solutions and promising Lily their help when she was feeling up to it, but eventually Mary's sketched sine waves had morphed into oscillating vines that blossomed with fractal flowers and she ended up doodling contentedly, laying on her stomach on Marlene's four poster. Remus too had abandoned his textbook and, long legs starched out in front of him, leant against the wall serenely surveying his friends and feeling safe, happy, loved. It had been the best feeling in the world._

He groaned, drawn back to the present as a beam of silvery moonlight-constant reminder of why he was currently tightly curled up and cocooned under three blankets-forced his eyes open. Remus desperately tried to cling to the happy memory. Warmth. Biscuits. Friends. His cocoon of blankets was startlingly warm and he had devoured three quarters of a tin of double chocolate biscuits Lily had owled him just hours earlier but there was no denying that tonight he was alone. He braced himself to roll over in order to escape the brightness but immediately regretted it as a renewed pain stabbed through his already aching muscles. He heard a soft whimper escape his lips, painful reminder of the wolf already lingering close to the surface of his psyche. He blinked away unbidden tears.

Just then a light much brighter than moonlight with a distinctive blueish tinge filled the room. Startled, Remus sat up only to be greeted with the sight of two shinning patronuses; one a majestic stag, the other a monstrous shaggy dog. The latter opened its muzzle and grandiosely and comically declared in an achingly familiar voice "Moony our dear friend we bring to you early Christmas tidings of great joy"

Inclining its head slightly as though it were glaring at the dog the stag spoke next "Honestly though Remus, we really wish we could be there for you tomorrow and we figured this was the next best thing. Better than a cheering charm these are!"

A watery smile graced Remus' lips and his heart warmed. For a moment he was able to forget the aches and pains and cast aside any thoughts of the next night. Sirius's words had reminded him of one of the Christmas carols his mum played on their old record player nonstop around the holidays.

 _'Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy, Oh tidings of comfort and joy'_

Comfort in the form of blankets and homemade biscuits

The literal embodiment of joy in his best mates' partronuses

Comfort and joy indeed. In that moment Remus Lupin felt truly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

December 24th 1979

11:58 pm

In the bunk above James, Sirius Black was unable to sleep in anticipation of the following morning. The Potter manor was large enough for the boys to have separate rooms, hell separate floors if they wanted them, but even at the age of eighteen Sirius was still a child at heart. And he thought bunk beds were fucking fantastic. Like the majority of children whom sleep evades Christmas eve, the raven haired animagus was contemplating opening gifts the following morning but unlike your average twelve year old, Sirius was far more anxious about how his gifts to others would be received rather than what he would unwrap. Specifically, the gifts destined for Dorea and Charlus Potter.

Sure, he had spent Christmas with the Potters consistently since fourth year but only as a guest. This year was different.

When he had shown up on their doorstep bruised, bloodied and well and truly broken with nowhere else to go during the summer holidays they had not hesitated in taking him in, even for a moment. Charlus, James, and their overbearing house elf Poppet had rushed him to the bedroom he had previously occupied and carefully healed him while Dorea simultaneously doted and supervised, ensuring 'her son' was healed properly. At this declaration Sirius' eyes has filled with tears completely unrelated to the pain of his recently mended nose.

Satisfied that he was alright, at least physically, for the time being, Dorea née Black, cunning snake that she was, had cloistered herself in her husband's office to compose a letter to her _dear_ cousin Waldburga. Sirius could not fathom what it had contained, sophisticated threats he assumed, but the owl was returned within the hour with guardianship papers and conspicuously lacking the traditional howler that was an inevitability with any correspondence with his mother. From that moment Sirius had been in awe of Dorea Potter

Later that month had found Sirius and James playing quidditch in the potter orchards, trying out some new maneuvers James intended to teach his team that year. When one of these stunts had nearly resulted Sirius falling forty feet off his broom Charlus had come tearing out of the house shouting about how 'his mad boys were going to be the death of him'. His boy **s**. At Grimmauld when he mistepped it meant his Orion's firm fists or occasionally the strap if dear old Waldburga was feeling nostalgic. But this man hadn't hit him. He hadn't even raised his voice. Somehow that made it worse. At Grimmauld a reprimand had filled him with vengeful anger. At Charlus' words he felt only shame and, strangely, pride. Shame that he had disappointed this man but immense pride at the fact that this man, respected head auror, courageous, good, and powerful wizard by every account, cared enough for his wellbeing to be angry that he had endangered himself. Sirius could not think what he had done to deserve his concern.

His thoughts strayed to the two packages nestled under the grand Christmas tree downstairs.

For Dorea, a goblin forged black opal ring that had originally belonged to another Black lady who had been blasted off the tapestry. His uncle Alphard had helped him find it explaining that the witch who had originally owned it had been disowned due to her foirées into muggle medicine in an attempt to find a cure for dragon pox. Sirius thought it was a very fitting gift for the potter matriarch who embodied the positive traits of his house.

For Charlus he had bought a copy of the tales of Camelot. The man, he had discovered, was a sucker for fairy tales. He should not have been surprised he supposed; Charlus was a Gryffindor through and through, everyone's knight in shining armour. He smiled at the notion that that man considered him a son.

He was drawn back to the present by the soft sound of music floating up from the gramophone in the parlour. Charlus shared Sirius' enthusiasm for Christmas carols and together they had charmed them to play nonstop until Christmas was over.

' _Glad tidings we bring to you and your kin, glad tidings for Christmas and a happy new year'_

Kin. He had kin. Blood may be thicker than water but Poppet's figgy pudding was thicker that anything.

 _'Oh bring us some figgy pudding, oh bring us some figgy pudding,_

 _Oh bring us some figgy pudding, and a cup of good cheer'_

With the smiling faces of his _Mum_ and his _Dad_ fixed in his mind's eye Sirius finally managed to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

December 24th 1977

11:57 pm

Marlene McKinnon was exhausted. She was sprawled on the living room floor, surrounded by several rolls of gift-wrap and a myriad of ribbons. She absent mindedly picked a piece of spellotape out of her hair as she contemplated the pile of gifts she had finally finished wrapping. Her family were all in bed, having long since completed their Christmas preparations but here she was, at almost midnight just having finished wrapping gifts.

Marlene had always been a last minute person. The one who packed for Hogwarts on august the 31st .The one who did her homework at the breakfast table, or on one very memorable occasion on Sirius' back as she stood behind him in care of magical creatures ignoring the bowtruckles they were meant to be observing to scribble out the conclusion to her essay on the breeding habits of fire crabs.

She had arrived at the conclusion that there were two types of people in this world: those who did their homework Friday night and those who completed it Monday morning at breakfast. Though she desperately wished she was the former she was definitely the latter. Hence the late night gift wrapping.

The sound of jingling reached her ears and she looked up to see a cluster of enchanted jingle bells float by. Her brother-even at twenty five and a ministry official- could not resist stirring up a little mayhem. Merlin forbid he meet the marauders at her parents' traditional Christmas ball tomorrow-whose extensive preparations were another reason she was currently wrapping presents rather than wrapped in blankets.

Smiling at the sight – Matt's shenanigans never failed to make her smile-she hummed quietly to herself.

 _'Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way'_

Marlene mused that that about summed up her life at the moment. Her final year was rushing by at an incredible speed and she had no idea where she was going. Lily had been seeking out possible potions apprenticeships, Mary filling out application forms for the St Mungo's healing program. Alice, Frank, James and Sirius all had their sights set on the auror office. Yet here she was with no clue where she was headed, last minute as always, but charging towards that somewhere at an alarming rate, surviving on friendship and laughter.

But how much longer would friendship and laughter be enough? They could all feel the tensions of the war rising outside the four walls of Hogwarts. The daily prophet was now reporting an increased amount muggle and muggleborn attacks. More recently, her parents had been disappearing for hours on end, giving vague excuses and returning with furrowed brows that reeked of a resistance. James had said it was the same with his parents. He suspected the charge was being led by Dumbledore himself. That at least, reassured her slightly. She had an enormous amount of belief in that wise old coot.

' _Bells on bob tailed rings, making spirits bright, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight'_

Tonight. She would cherish tonight. For the time being, she was safe, she was warm, and she was loved. For a moment she sat peacefully in the stillness and the quiet, silently observing the delicate movements of the live fairies that adorned their tree. Careful not to disturb them, she rose, placed her wrapped gifts under the tree, tidied up the mess she had made and went up to bed where she dreamt of one last perfect Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

December 24th 1977

11:59 pm

Plopping down onto on the edge of the worn green sofa of her family home in Cokeworth Lily Evans was bathed in the warm glow emanating from their ,the incandescent bulbs were nothing compared to the fairies that adorned the Hogwarts trees but these mundane muggle alternatives still had a magic of their own.

Sinking farther into the cushions, Lily wiped a smutch of flour from her pants. She had been baking all day. Sugar cookies, ginger cookies, mincemeat pies; it didn't matter what it was, Lily absolutely adored baking. She figured that it was like potions jut without the risk that consuming the result would turn you into a toad or send you into a coma.

Back in October Remus had shown her where the kitchens at were at Hogwarts. Since then, whenever she needed to de-stress she would go down and cajole the elves into letting her bake. She had even baked a cake for Sirius' Birthday. By accident. But it had still happened.

She smiled softly at the memory. It had been the first week of November and having finally finished McGonagall's monstrous transfiguration essay on animagi she had tottered down to the kitchen, craving her Grandmother's family famous chocolate raspberry cake. She had just been putting the finishing up the icing when James and Remus burst through the doors. Peter followed a moment later, red faced, looking slightly winded. The elves had crowded the three boys, greeting them enthusiastically.

"Hullo Flicky, Tipsy, everyone! You wouldn't be able to help a man out would you?" James had said, pitching his voice to carry over the crowd of chattering elves.

"Yes master Potter"

"Very good Master Lupin"

"Of course, we is being able to help!"

"Great! It's master Sirius' birthday today and we hoped you might be able to get some of his favorite snacks for us to bring to him"

The cluster of elves had all dispersed at once  
"I is being getting eclairs"

"I is having the pumpkin pasties"

Lily had laughed at their excitement and decided to join in the fun.

"I has got a cake" she called over the crowd of tiny elves.

James' head had whipped around so quickly at the sound of her voice that it had offset is glasses. Fixing them hastily he had picked his way across the room towards her, followed by Remus who had nearly tripped over an elf who was attempting to fit a dozen treacle tarts into an already overflowing basket.

"Alright Evans?"

"Lily!"

She had smiled at the former's familiar greeting.

"What are you doing here?" James had inquired

"I would've thought that was obvious Potter" she had quipped back.

He had smiled goofily and she noticed a playful glint in his soft hazel eyes .He really did have very nice eyes. Her heart had done a little flip. That had been happening a lot recently.

"That's true" he had conceded.

"I'm serious about the cake for Sirius if you guys want"

"Sirius about the cake for Sirius?" he had said, cocking an eyebrow

Schooling he face into an appropriately serious expression she had replied "dead Sirius"

James had let out a genuine guffaw at her antics, despite the joke being a dreadfully overused one among the 7th year Gryffindors and over his shoulder Lily had registered Remus contemplating the pair of them with a knowing smile. At the time she had quickly dismissed the notion that she had thought that smile implied.

"Honestly Evans that is so sweet, I could kiss you!"

And in that moment she had been of half a mind to say 'okay'.

Thoughts of James drew Lily back to the present and had he reaching for the chain around her neck. It was a beautiful silver doe pendant that he had owled her earlier that day. In her mind the gift could not have been more perfect.

Clutching it, she recalled the defence lesson where professor Proudfoot had taught them to produce a patronus .At the sight of the silvery doe that had emerged from her wand James Potter had actually blushed and refused to produce his own patronus until forced by their professor. He had looked positively terrified as the silver stag he had known would appear pranced around the room.

The head girl had turned the same shade as her hair, feeling the eyes of their classmates fixed on her and James but her heart had warmed at the sight.

A matched set. She was starting to see what she suspected, from that face in the kitchens, Remus had figured out a while back. And maybe it wasn't all bad. She bit her lip simultaneously excited and nervous at the possibility.

The sound of the ticking clock on the mantel called her attention to it and Lily saw it now read 12:00.

Midnight. It was Christmas. Drifting through the window that she had left open just a crack to let some of the stifling heat of them oven escape, she heard the sound of soft voices raised in song. The sound of midnight mass at the nearby church. She closed her eyes, allowing the music to fill her like phoenix song.

 _'Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright'_

And in that moment all was calm. All was bright. All was well.


End file.
